Learning To Fly
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Final story in the ‘Mating’ trilogy. Sequel to ‘French Kiss’. In which Remus and Sirius go for a ride on Sirius’ broomstick, Remus confronts his fear of flying, and he and Sirius decide to take the final plunge together. Rated R just in case.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters! I never will, though I'd really love to own Sirius and Remus.  
  
**WARNINGS:** Sirius/Remus slash. Watch out, things get a little more involved this time.  
  
**Summary:** Final story in the Mating' trilogy. Sequel to French Kiss'. In which Remus and Sirius go for a ride on Sirius' broomstick, Remus confronts his fear of flying, and he and Sirius decide to take the final plunge together.  
  


---  
  
-Learning To Fly-  
  
---  
  


Hey, Remmie. Care for a ride? Sirius Black breathed seductively in the werewolf's ear.   
  
Remus Lupin looked up from his books in surprise. Sirius, are you talking about -  
  
His boyfriend sniggered. Naughty thoughts, Remmie! He held up his broomstick, which he had been hiding behind his back. No, I meant a ride on the _broom_. His dark blue eyes glittered with mischief. But I wouldn't mind taking you for the other kind....  
  
Sirius - Remus said warningly.  
  
I know, I know. The raven-haired young man kissed his forehead. I promised, didn't I? I'm sorry.  
  
Remus sighed softly and stroked Sirius' hair. He and Sirius had been together for nearly a year now; end-of-year exams were fast approaching. It seemed like it had been a remarkably short time, Remus thought, and it surprised him to realise they were closing in on their final year at Hogwarts. All this time, Sirius had been the sweetest, most considerate boyfriend anyone could wish for. He never pressured Remus to take the relationship further, though Remus knew it was hard for the Animagus to hold himself back at times. He closed his book and smiled. It's okay.  
  
Then will you? Come for a ride with me? Please? Sirius fixed him with the pleading puppy-dog eyes he often used to get what he wanted. Sirius had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team just a few weeks ago, after one of the Beaters resigned due to a personal reason'. Jane Goodwind, the Gryffindor captain, had been disgusted, saying the personal reason' was really a fear of getting hurt. Sirius made an excellent Beater, speedy and strong. It was a frightening prospect to have James and Sirius on the same team (Remus had a fear one of the Slytherins would end up incapacitated in the hospital wing with their brains leaking out their ears after a match, thanks to those two), but Remus couldn't help but find his boyfriend extremely attractive on his broomstick, wielding a large club.  
  
But there was one small problem. Er... Sirius... I don't... like flying. Remus was, in fact, terrified of flying. He hated heights, and being on a broomstick made him dizzy. He knew it was unwise to look down, but he couldn't help it. First-year flying lessons had been torture.  
  
Oh, come on... Sirius wheedled. Please? I promise, you'll be perfectly safe...  
  
I trust you, love... but I don't like flying, Remus said softly.  
  
That puppy-dog look was murder. Remus could feel himself melting.   
  
he said, secretly writing his will in his mind. Okay, I'll go.  
  
Sirius squealed and jumped up. I knew you would, he said happily, grabbing Remus by the wrist and hauling him out through the portrait hole. The halls were largely deserted, though it was only eight o'clock - with the exams so near, the fifth and seventh years were cooped up in their common rooms or the library, studying hard. Remus vowed to get Sirius in by their nine o'clock cerfew - after all, he was a prefect, he had an example to set, even if the younger students weren't around to notice. They pushed open the heavy front doors and emerged out on the grounds.  
  
It was a beautiful night. There was no moon, but the stars and the patches of light from the school windows made it easy enough to see. Sirius smiled at Remus and squeezed his hand.   
  
Um - yeah.  
  
Sirius swung his leg over his broom. Come on.  
  
Remus carefully mounted the broom behind his boyfriend, slipping his arms around Sirius' slender waist and holding on tight. Sirius kicked off from the ground with a rush of air and a loud yell of joy. Remus squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his cheek against Sirius' back. He tried not to think of how high up he was.   
  
Okay, Remmie! Sirius yelled over his shoulder. Stop it, no hiding allowed! Open your eyes and look!  
  
Easy for you to say! Remus cried, still keeping his eyes closed. You _like_ being up here!  
  
I won't let you fall! Sirius yelled even louder. Just open your eyes!  
  
Remus did as he was told, and gasped out loud. They were hovering high over the Hogwarts grounds. The castle and its surroundings were spread out below them like a map. The lake glittered in the starlight like a jewel, and the Quidditch pitch was so small Remus could have blotted it out with one hand (had he been willing to let up his death grip on Sirius long enough to do so). A warm breeze ruffled through their hair. It was an amazing sight, and Remus completely forgot his fear of heights as he gazed at the scene below him. It's beautiful.  
  
Not scared? Sirius said softly.  
  
Remus smiled, raising his eyes to meet his boyfriend's. Not at all. He rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. Show me how to fly.  
  
Sirius smiled. Hold on tight.  
  
He urged his broomstick forward, starting off slow and increasing the speed gradually. Remus kept his eyes open this time, watching the scenery flash by. Sirius went into a spiraling dive that left Remus' stomach behind, stopping inches above the lake. Remus dared to let go of Sirius with one arm, leaning over and skimming his fingertips across the surface of the water. Sirius pulled the broomstick around, heading back towards the castle. He flew under the hanging branches of a willow tree (the non-whomping kind) on the edge of the lake. The two boys tumbled gently from the broomstick onto the soft grass, laughing.  
  
All right, Remmie? Sirius asked, smiling down at the other boy. He reached out to pluck a stray leaf from Remus' hair.  
  
Remus whispered. Absolutely perfect.  
  
Sirius took advantage of his position to lean down and give Remus a kiss, lowering his body down onto the young werewolf. He placed kisses along Remus' jaw and down the side of his neck. You know how much I love you, don't you?  
  
Remus breathed. He wound his fingers through Sirius' silky hair. I know very well. He smiled up at his boyfriend, his hazel eyes warm and somehow hypnotic.   
  
I was telling the truth... you know, when I said I'd take it on - being mated to a werewolf, I mean. Sirius nuzzled Remus' neck.  
  
I know you were. Remus' fingers went to Sirius' throat, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. You're so sweet to me. You've never once tried to force me into something that would make me uncomfortable. And I love you so much for it. He pushed Sirius' robes off his shoulders, leaning up to whisper in his ear. I'm ready, Siri.  
  
Sirius blinked.   
  
I'm ready, Remus repeated, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks. It's okay, Siri. I want to.  
  
Are - are you sure? Sirius said softly. I mean, I don't want you doing this just because you think it'll make me happy. It wouldn't make me happy if I knew you weren't... if you really didn't want to.  
  
I'm sure. Remus was redder than ever, but he was smiling. If _you're_ absolutely sure you want me, then _I'm_ absolutely sure I'm ready for this.  
  
I love you, Sirius whispered, resting his head against Remus' shoulder. His hand ran slowly over Remus' chest, finally moving to touch his cheek. He sat up and began undressing, watching Remus in dazed fascination as Remus cast aside his own robes and uniform.   
  
I love you, too, Remus whispered, winding his arms around Sirius and drawing him down. Sirius' fingers roamed over creamy white skin, tracing old scars, trying to memorize the landscape of Remus' body. He placed kisses across the delicate shoulders as Remus sighed softly, nearly delirious with joy at being able, at last, to hold and touch and kiss and make love to the person he loved so much.  
  
A light breeze brushed across their bare skin, a few low-hanging willow fronds tickling their cheeks. Remus closed his eyes and sighed again, blissfully, as Sirius kissed him softly behind his ear. Show me how to fly.  
  
Hold on tight, Sirius murmured. He went slowly, carefully, doing his very best not to hurt his lover. Remus bit his lip and moaned as Sirius entered him, and Sirius froze. Are you okay?  
  
Remus whispered, tightening his hold on the Animagus. I'm fine. He opened his eyes, his honey gaze and the sweet smile on his face the most lovely sight Sirius had ever seen. Their lips met as their bodies moved slowly together in the peaceful summer night.  
  
---  
  
It was nearly midnight before they stirred at all. The night had turned chilly, and they finally shook themselves out of the drowsy state they had fallen into. Both hated to leave the warm embrace of the other, but they dressed quickly before joining hands. Sirius shouldered his broomstick and squeezed Remus' hand. Come on. We'd better get back to the dorm, though without the Map and Jim's cloak, it'll be a miracle if we manage to do it without getting detention.  
  
Remus smiled. What shall we tell James and Peter? They're bound to have noticed we're gone by now.  
  
What else? We'll just have to tell them the truth. They headed up to the castle. Sirius cast a funny little glance at Remus as they crunched up the gravel path. You're not... sorry, are you?  
  
Remus said. I'm happier than I can remember being for a long time. His head came to rest on his lover's shoulder. It feels more like a dream, and I'm afraid to wake up... because when I do, it will all melt away....  
  
It's no dream, Sirius murmured. And I'm glad. I wouldn't want to wake up and have it... have it like it was before. Before the night we got drunk... God, I was so miserable. I wanted you so badly... but I was too afraid to ask. But I know what you're talking about. I feel the same way... like it's too good to be true.  
  
We'll see if you feel the same way once the Slytherins find out about us, Remus said, the sudden thought making his heart sink.   
  
Let the slimy snakes say what they want about us, Sirius said cheerfully. I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters.  
  
Remus said softly. You're my mate, and nothing the Slytherins say will change that.   
  
Sirius beamed and pulled him into a hug, kissing him soundly on the lips.   
  
They made it up to Gryffindor Tower and their dormitory without being seen. James and Peter were snoring away in their own beds as their friends tumbled into Remus', trying to stifle their giggles. Remus drew the hangings around the bed shut, giggling, as Sirius nuzzled his neck and pulled impatiently at his clothes. Stop it, stop it - do you want to scar James and Peter for life? he protested.   
  
They'll end up seeing it sometime, Sirius muttered against his mate's neck.  
  
Not if I can help it. Remus pushed Sirius off him and pulled out his wand.   
  
What are you doing?  
  
They don't need to hear us, either. Remus quickly placed a few Silencing Charms around the bed before flopping back on the pillows, dragging Sirius with him. Their lips met in a passionate, excited kiss, buttons popping as they undressed each other almost frantically, both eager for another go.   
  
---  
  
When James ripped open the hangings of Remus' bed the next morning, looking for his missing best friends, he found them curled up in each other's arms with small smiles on their faces, naked except for the sheets tangled around their legs and draped across their hips. On the left side of his neck Sirius bore the distinctive, crescent-shaped bite mark which was the mark of a werewolf's mate. Slowly, James closed the hangings, a smile appearing on his own face.  
  
What's so funny? Peter asked from his bed, where he was pulling on his socks.   
  
James rummaged in his trunk for a clean shirt.   
  
Are they there, or not?  
  
Yeah, they're there, James said. Let them sleep. From the looks of it, they had a pretty rough night.  
  
Peter's brow furrowed in concentration as he and James finished dressing and shouldered their bags, heading off for breakfast. How rough a night can you have just riding a broomstick?  
  
I get the feeling a broomstick wasn't all they were riding, James said dryly, dragging Peter from the dorm.   
  
Sirius and Remus never even noticed their friends were gone. They merely breathed tiny sighs of contentment, moving closer together in their sleep. They didn't wake up until nearly lunchtime, and after a quick discussion agreed that it was really too much of a bother to head to Potions. Instead, they stayed in bed and made slow, sweet love again. They'd have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow and probably would receive detention as well, but neither boy cared. As Sirius had said, they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.  
  
-The End-  
  
---  
  
(A/N: A sweet ending to a sweet, sappy trilogy. What can I say? Sweet and sappy is what I like, especially concerning my favourite pups. With a little sex thrown in for further enjoyment. (Maybe.) Did you like my trilogy? (And if you're saying, one story isn't a trilogy', I think you need to read my other stories, Alcohol and Moonlight' and French Kiss'.) To think this was inspired just because I wanted to write a story where Siri and Remmie stole lines from Pirates of the Caribbean'! Oh, well. Nobody hates me for writing more Siri/Remmie goodness, right? I mean, come on. We all need more of that. Maybe not.)


End file.
